1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots are widely used in many fields such as industrial manufacturing, repair, and testing. A commonly used robot includes a plurality of individual robot arms, with every two robot arms connected by a joint structure. Each robot arm is driven by a driving assembly to rotate along a corresponding rotating axis. The existing conventional driving assembly is generally assembled within the robot arm, and includes a driving motor and a motor reducer. The conventional driving assembly occupies a large amount of space within the robot arm and is relatively heavy. Most of the weight is positioned or exerted on an output shaft of the motor reducer such that the integral strength of the robot arm is reduced over time. In addition, the existing robot arm assembly occupies also a relatively large amount of space and is also heavy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.